Rage On
by The Princess Wolf
Summary: my entry for pyrolyn-776’s drabble challenge. This is a one-shot about love and broken hearts. Smitchie.


**This is my entry for **pyrolyn-776's **drabble challenge. This is a great challenge and there were so many good lyrics to choose from. So I chose one main lyric to base this on, but there are several others throughout the story. I hope you enjoy. And thank you **_novela2008_ **for** **tagging me!!!!**

"_**You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. =D **

I listened quietly from the living room as Mitchie continued to argue with her mother in the kitchen. They had been yelling at each other for some time now. This was a shock to me, since I'd never heard Mitchie so much as raise her voice to her mother in the three years I've known her. The argument raged on.

"Just think about it, Mitchie!" Connie yelled. "You're only nineteen. You two are too young to be getting married."

"You say we're too young," Mitchie cried. "But maybe you're too old to remember, Mom. Don't you remember what it was like with Dad? You said when he proposed to you it was one of the best days of your life. Why can't you see that that is how it is with me and Shane?"

"Mitchie…"

I rubbed my eyes as the dispute continued. I thought back to the day I asked Mitchie. The day she said yes. It was the day I committed myself completely to her. I was so nervous my hands couldn't stop shaking. Three years ago I would have laughed at the thought of being with one girl for the rest of my life. Now I laugh at that man.

"_Shane," Mitchie whined. "Stop looking at me like that."_

"_Well," I sighed. "I can't help it if you look like an angel." _

_She giggled and slapped my arm playfully. I tried focusing on the beautiful view in front of me, but the little black box in my pocket seemed to be screaming at me. I stood up from where we were sitting on the dock, pulling Mitchie with me. _

_"What are you doing?" she asked. _

_"Look, Mitchie," I started. "You are so amazing."_

_"I don't know what you see, Shane Grey. Why am I so amazing?" _

_"I don't know," I told her. "Maybe I'm amazed by the way you love me all the time, no matter what idiotic thing I say. Or maybe it's the way you're the only one who was able to save me from myself. I'm drawn to you Mitch. You'll always be the voice I hear inside my head. I met you three years ago here at Camp Rock. This is our last night here and this chapter of our lives is ending. But Mitchie, I want to write the rest of the story with you." _

_"Shane," she said breathlessly. "I don't know what to say." _

_"How about "yes"?" I asked. She looked confused but smiled._

_"You haven't asked me anything." _

_I took hold of her hand and knelt to the ground. "Mitchie, when you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. You're my heart and soul and I don't think I could live a single day without you in my life. You're my paradise." _

_I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it. "Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?" _

I laughed at the memory. It was the single greatest moment of my life. The tears of happiness cascaded down her face as I spun her around the dock in a giant hug and kissed her over and over again. I had never been so happy, but I never knew that Mrs. Torres would react this way. The argument raged on.

"Mitchie," she urged. "I don't want you ruining your life."

"How can you say that?" she screamed. "I love Shane with every piece of my heart. If loving him completely is a mistake then I will never do the right thing ever again."

"That is not how I meant it," Connie retorted.

I leaned my head back on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling I thought about that night again.

_We were walking hand in hand back to the cabins when we were attacked. All I heard was loud screaming and masses of dark curly hair. _

_"Oh my gosh, Mitchie!" yelled Caitlyn. "Is that what I think it is on that very special finger?"_

_"How very observant of you, Caity," Nate smiled. "Congratulations, Mitch. I thought we were going to have to wait forever."_

_"Yeah," Jason piped in. "It's a miracle he finally popped the question." _

_"Well, I guess miracles happen once in a while." Mitchie smiled at me. "When you believe." _

_"Aw," Caitlyn whined. "Lets get out of here guys. All this mushy love stuff is making me nauseous." _

_I laughed as Caitlyn walked away with my two band mates. It wasn't until after they had turned the corner of a nearby building that someone else made their presence known.  
_

_"How could you Shane?" Tess yelled. "How could you choose her over me?" _

_Three years and Tess still held strong to her fickle morals. In her mind she still believed she was the only girl who could be perfect for me. She let out a broken hearted scream and ran off. _

_"Shane," Mitchie said quietly. "You have to go talk to her."_

_"What?" I asked incredulously. _

_"Shane," she said softy. "You have to make sure she knows that we are forever. Or she'll just keep thinking that she has a chance. Please, Shane." _

_"Ugh," I grunted. "Okay, but only for you." _

_"Thank you," she said and kissed my cheek. "I need to go finish packing so text me when you get back to your cabin." _

_"I love you." _

_"Love you more." _

_I jogged in the direction Tess had run and caught her just before she opened her cabin door. She heard my footsteps and stopped. _

_"Why her, Shane?" she asked without turning around. _

_"She's my soul mate, Tess." I told her. _

_"What about me?" she cried, spinning around to face me. "Shane, don't you remember your first year here?" _

_"Yes, I do. This is where I met Nate and Jason for the first time. This is where I discovered just how much I love music." I knew that's not what she wanted to hear. _

_"This is where you discovered me," she said. She walked down the steps. "Shane, this is where you met me. Don't you remember?"  
_

_"Yes, I do remember Tess." I stepped closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "I remember the girl who loved to dance just because her favorite song was on. I remember the singer who used to be able to laugh when she hit the wrong note. I remember a friend." _

_"I wish I could remember her," Tess said as she sat down on the bottom stair. "When did I become this person?" _

_"When you're mom stopped caring," I said sitting next to her._

_"I want to be somebody else," she sighed. "I'm getting tired of myself." _

_"Don't say that," I said. "Still be you. People are just tired of the games, Tess. This one got old a long time ago." _

_"Another game, another broken heart," she cried. There were tears streaking down her face now. "Why do I do this to myself?" _

_"I can't blame you, it's hard not to fall for Shane Grey," I chuckled. My attempt to cheer her up worked slightly. _

_"Yeah," she said. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "But I should be old enough to know not to fall in love with the voice on the radio." _

_"You just need to move on, Tess." _

_"Move on to where? Where do I go? All the lonely people, where do they belong?" she questioned quietly. "Second best is all I'll ever know." _

_"Things change," I told her. "You're going to meet someone one day who will turn me into nothing more than a memory." _

_She laughed again and stood up. "I'm sorry Shane. Tell Mitchie that I'm sorry?" _

_I stood up also and faced her again. "I will."_

_She laughed and looked at the ground. "Thank you, Shane."_

_"You're welcome," I replied. _

_"And thanks," she said as she walked back up the steps. "For the memories, even though some of them weren't so great." _

_"Goodbye Tess Tyler." _

_"Goodbye Shane Grey." _

I laughed at the memory. I was humming quietly to myself when I realized that there was no longer any yelling coming from the kitchen. I sat up and looked towards the doorway. Looking back at me was my fiancé.

"The verdict?" I asked quietly.

She came and sat down next to me on the couch. "I think she's finally realized how serious we are."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"This isn't your fault."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wish there was a way around this conflict."

"Well," she said. "She told me that she would be one hundred percent okay with our marriage, if we wait a year."

"I don't want there to be a rift between you and your mother."

She sighed and snuggled close to me.

"I can wait a year," I whispered. "If it means your mom will be there."

Mitchie sat up with tear filled eyes and hugged me. "Thank you so much, Shane."

"Anything for you."

And in the silence of the house, with my one try love in my arms, I fell asleep. The argument had finally ended.

**A/N: mwahahaha! This was so unbelievably fun to write. There were over a hundred lyrics to chose from and I used 12. I'm so happy with this. Thanks so much to novella2008 for tagging me for this. Everyone go check out her profile. She has one of the best, most original CR fics out there. **


End file.
